In many instances, computer software is delivered with an installer program that unpacks and installs an installation package onto a computer device. Computer devices typically include the ability to retrieve and execute an installer program to download and install software applications to the computer device.
An installation package produced by a developer can include any software resources that are needed to execute a respective application on the computer. For example, software source code produced by a developer is typically written in a high level language not understood by a computer device. The source code is compiled into executable code (e.g., machine code understood by the computer). The executable code is typically included in an installation package for downloading to the computer.
In addition to including the executable code, the installation package can include extra digital assets (e.g., configuration files, image files, etc.) enabling proper execution of the application on the computer device.
Subsequent to installation of appropriate software to the computer device, a user is then able to execute the application in accordance with input from a user.
Via copying and distribution of the same default installation package to different sites, multiple users can install an application according to default settings for execution on different computer devices. Thus, conventional installation can include installation of an application in accordance with default settings as specified by the installation package.